ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Break Well Rewarded (Prologue)
The Clash of Prophesies has changed the team drastically as the episode begins with Kiva walking by to see the members one by one, while setting her sights on the bridge. Kiva: Hi guys. Terra: Hey. Kiva: Oh! Hi, Terra. How are you doing, my love? Terra: Alright, I guess. Sure is nice to have peace and quiet for a change. Kiva: Totally, it's great to just kick back and relax. Terra: Man... So much happened...all at once... Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Reia saved Sonja, Miranda was devastated from Juri.. All for the perpose of saving the galaxy.. Kiva: Totally. I hope the bridge is alright since the Clash of Prophesies.. Terra: It is. A few hits here and there, but nothing too serious. The Zoni are repairing it. Kiva: Well, that's great. Terra: Yeah. I'm sure the others would be happy to see you. I saw Karai past through here. Kiva: Oh, I... I'll go check on her. Terra: Planning on seeing someone else? Kiva: Well, I know a lot of guys took some heavy hits.. Why can't I see Reia yet? Terra: Because she is closest to the bridge. I suggest you check on both Sasha and Trunks before you go see her. Kiva: Okay, sounds like a good plan. - Kiva keeps walking until she spotted both Trunks and Goten playing around. Trunks: Let's go, Goten! Goten: Hey! Wait for me, Trunks! Kiva: Uh, guys? Goten: Oh, hi there! Trunks: How are you holding up? Kiva: I'm okay. Thanks for checking on me, Trunks. Goten: Reia looks happy that she saved Sonja. Battling someone strong as Doomsday wasn't easy. Kiva: Speaking of which, can I see Reia now? Trunks: Reia's at the bridge, helping out the Zoni. I think she's nearly done. Kiva: Thanks, Trunks. Goten: I hope we can see our parents again... Kiva: Don't worry, Goten. You will. - Kiva entered the bridge and sees some Zoni repairing the bridge, with Sasha and Ratchet talking to each other. Questionable towards Reia, she is going to ask about her but Reia herself flew down to the ground. Reia: The back-up generators are restored, captain. Kiva: Oh, there you are, Reia. Reia: Hello. Kiva: How are you feeling? Better now? Reia: I think so. Ratchet: Kiva, look.. I know you want us to go on a new mission, but there's so much repairing to be done. Kiva: I know, but I like to reward you guys for the big fight recently. Reia: You shouldn't. We're too busy. Sasha: Hang on, Reia. That sounds like a good idea. Go ahead, Kiva, tell us more about the reward you're talking about. Kiva: I found a city where you guys can rest there. Reia: What's the name of this city? Kiva: Townsville. Ratchet: I suppose we can rest there until the starship is completely repaired. Clank: Speaking of repairs, the Zoni are almost finished. Sasha: That's great, Clank. So Kiva, what's so special about Townsville? Kiva: I heard that a professor wants to create a girl there. Sasha: He's married? Clank: No. He rather used scientific research to create one. Ratchet: If he thinks he would use one of us... Sasha: You don't understand. He's highly in control of the situation at hand. There's no need of volunteers for his work. - Suddenly, an alarm goes off where the screen showed a news report: smoke coming from a house outside the city. Kiva: Ratchet, we need to go to Townsville now! Ratchet: Whoa! Look, we're...retired. As soon as we drop off Goten and Trunks, we'll notify the defense force. - Enraged, Kiva is about to change Ratchet's mind, but Terra showed up and does the deed for her. Terra: With all due respect, the Clash of Prophecies did ended, but evil never sleeps for anyone, even after the fight in Miranda. Kiva: Yeah, who knows what enemy are we facing now.. Clank: I detect massive amounts of hi-tech inside the city. Reia: (Could it be..) Ratchet: Something wrong? Reia: Just a suspension. The Daleks are here. Kiva: Daleks??? What's that? Reia: An alien race who had a sense of pride as I have, but they're extremely dangerous to handle. Kiva: How? Ratchet: They have advanced technology to do us harm. Reia: If they think they can take over a city we hardly know, they got another thing coming. Captain, I suggest we must go. Ratchet: Alright, we're going to Townsville. - Setting up a course to Townsville, the starship jumps into hyperspace back to Earth. During that time, Reia feels a little unsettled because of the previous battle. Terra: Reia has proved herself to the team, yet it takes time to get used to her new powers. Kiva: You mean the spirit powers she learned in Planet Pandora? Terra: Yeah. Let's see if we can talk to her. Kiva: Right. - Both Kiva and Terra walked towards Reia, who sits down and looks at her hands, glowing across a good distance. Kiva: Reia? - Reia moved her fingers as her spirit powers flow within her, yet she can hear Kiva's voice. Kiva: Are you alright? Reia: ..Yeah. Terra: Getting a new power is a big responsibility, Reia. Reia: I know. (I don't understand...my real perpose in this universe...) Terra: Maybe you can talk to Reia some more, help her understand herself. Kiva: Okay, dear. - Kiva then sits to Reia, who is confused about her direction of paths. Reia: I... I have to tell you the truth. At first, I don't know what to do about myself. What my perpose was.. I think...I remember what I was before. Terra: Do tell. Reia: There's a world, where the flow of time gathers. My brother and I were chosen to protect time, so we decided to take a long way around. I was training under Gohan and Videl to become a stronger Time Patroller. Kiva: Protecting time itself? Terra: Where is the world you are telling us? Reia: It's a secret. Only Time Patrol members know where it is. Terra: So you're saying you don't remember the coordinates? Reia: No... Kiva: Aww... You're lost. Is that why Ratchet and the others found you? Reia: ...Yeah. I don't want to be abandoned. Not again. - Kiva then comforts Reia. Kiva: I can stay with you..if you want. Reia: I don't know.. Terra: If Kiva's staying with you, I'm staying too. Reia: Guys.. I don't know what to say.. Kiva: You're not alone...not anymore. - Terra joins in the comfort and Reia shed tears in joy. Reia: Thank you...so much... - Both Kiva and Terra hold Reia's hand tight as the intro starts. Category:Scenes